Territorio salvaje
by Noriko Kinomoto
Summary: Documental donde veremos a los personajes vistos desde un punto de vista diferente (aviso que es la chorrada mas grande que he escrito XD) ¡ARCHIVO Nº8: RYUNOSUKUS BOKUTOUS!
1. Manicomio Asakura

Estamos a punto de ofrecerles un documental sorprendente, donde veran a sus personajes favoritos desde un punto de vista muy diferente.

En Japón, en la isla de Honshu, en los extrarradios de la ciudad de Tokyo, se halla un recinto amurallado al que le hemos bautizado con el nombre clave de "Manicomio Asakura". En su interior, se encuentran ejemplares de especimenes muy raros, algunos únicos en todo el mundo. 

Yo y nuestras cámaras vamos a intentar traspasar esas paredes para adentrarnos en el territorio salvaje de estos individuos. Pero debemos tener cuidado. No deben notar nuestras presencia. Algunos de estos individuos son bastante pacíficos pero los hay que son muy violentos por naturaleza. Otra de las razones por las que debemos andar con cautela es porque si entorpecemos en el mas mínimo detalle de sus vidas cotidianas podríamos incluso destruir un hábitat que es único en el mundo.

Nos encontramos frente a la entrada del llamado "Manicomio Asakura", a punto de comenzar los que un gran reto tanto para mi como para los cámaras. Y es que no sabemos a ciencia cierta lo que nos podemos encontrar. Todos esos seres han sido estudiados gracias a testimonios de algunas personas que les han visto o mediante fotos aéreas realizadas por los helicópteros científicos, pero nunca nadie se ha atrevido a interactuar con ellos o a estudiarlos de cerca. Nadie hasta ahora...

Si nos acercamos a lo que llamamos "zona ajardinada", vemos que no se encuentra a nadie. Suponemos que es por la temprana hora. Tenemos el camino libre para poder entrar de un territorio salvaje del que esperamos poder salir ilesos. Se han dado hipótesis de que en ese lugar se impone la ley del mas fuerte o el ojo por ojo, pero aun nadie lo ha demostrado. Nadie hasta ahora...

Adentrándonos en estas cuatro paredes conseguiremos ofrecerles un día normal en la vida de estos individuos a la vez que contestamos numerosas preguntas cuestionadas por la ciencia como bien puede ser ¿Como es posible que todos estos seres, sabiéndose que son tan diferentes entre si en cuantos a carácter, pueden convivir en ese diminuto espacio?

Estamos cruzando la zona ajardinada sigilosamente con el corazón en un puño. Sigue sin haber nadie alrededor. Nos estamos acercando a la entrada del territorio salvaje fortificado... Hemos llegado. Siento un escalofrió pero una vez aquí, ya no podemos dar vuelta atrás. Sigue sin haber señales de vida, lo cual nos hace sospechar que todos están aun en su lecho o en la zona superior del recinto. Así pues, comenzamos nuestra aventura por la ciencia en ese desconocido y único lugar en el mundo, en busca de los extraños especimenes que la Madre Naturaleza ha creado y dado cobijo.


	2. Archivo nº1: Yohyohs Perezosus

Archivo nº1: Yohyohs Perezosus

Subiendo cuidadosamente las escaleras para llegar a la parte superior del recinto, nos topamos con uno de los sorprendentes seres habitantes: El "Yohyohs Perezosus"

Se cree que el "Yohyohs Perezosus" es un pariente lejano del oso perezoso. Los científicos han creado un árbol genealógico cuyas raíces se remontan hasta la prehistoria, época en que los osos perezosos y los "Yohyohs Perezosus" se separaron para ir desarrollándose a se manera. El "Yohyohs Perezosus" se caracteriza por ser increíblemente tranquilo, lo que le convierte en el ser mas pacifico de todo el "Manicomio Asakura". Su mirada esta a medio camino entre la somnolencia y la sobredosis de drogas sedantes. Sobre su cabeza porta unos enormes auriculares naranjas de los que de vez en cuando se escucha sonidos e incluso música. Si pudiésemos investigar si funcionan con electricidad... Si así fuese, seria un hallazgo increíble el saber que estos salvajes sujetos se han adaptado a la vida moderna, utilizando la electricidad como algo común. Alrededor de su cuello lleva un collar con tres garras lo que nos hace pensar que tiene un instinto cazador a pesar de su enorme tranquilidad y paz interior. Suponemos que esas garras las lleva como trofeo de alguna gran caza que haya hecho.

Observamos al "Yohyohs Perezosus" desde nuestro escondite. El individuo se encuentra durmiendo apaciblemente en su lecho. Se empieza a mover. Nuestras cámaras enfocan mas el objetivo. El "Yohyohs Perezosus" se esta desperezando, estira los brazos, bosteza. Esta a punto de levantarse... ¡Un momento! El individuo ha comenzado a interactuar con alguien. Nuestras cámaras intentan enfocar a ese alguien en vano. El "Yohyohs Perezosus" acaba de decir algo así como "Buenos días, Amidamaru". Nuestras cámaras continúan intentando captar la imagen del sujeto de nombre "Amidamaru" pero aun no somos capaces. Tal vez sea porque ese tal "Amidamaru" sea un producto de la imaginación del "Yohyohs Perezosus"

Desde fuera del cuarto, se oye la voz de un sujeto aun sin identificar. A juzgar por el timbre de su voz, suponemos que sea una de las hembras que habitan en ese territorio salvaje. La hembra dijo algo así como "¡A entrenar!". El "Yohyohs Perezosus" se levanta torpemente y se cambia de ropa. Un momento intimo que les ofrecemos en primicia. 

El "Yohyohs Perezosus" descorre la puerta de su pieza. Debemos seguirle para ver su actividad rutinaria. Pero debemos seguirle con cuidado para que no se de cuenta de que vamos tras de el. Recuerden que no debemos entorpecer para nada en sus actividades diarias. 

Parece ser que se dirige a la ya denominada "zona ajardinada". Allí se coloca unos curiosos elementos redondos y metálicos que da la impresión de ser muy pesados en sus muñecas y tobillos. El "Yohyohs Perezosus" se coloca en una posición extraña, como si estuviese de cuclillas. Desconocemos la razón de por que el "Yohyohs Perezosus" realiza esta actividad, pero a juzgar por su expresión, no le debe gustar mucho. Le seguimos observando durante 5 minutos... 10 minutos... 15 minutos... ¡Esperen un momento! La voz de una hembra diferente a la anterior se escucha. Parece decir algo así como "¡Joven Yoh, el desayuno esta listo!". El "Yohyohs Perezosus" se libera con alegría y alivio de sus pesos postizos.

Desde hacia ya tiempo, se creía que el "Yohyohs Perezosus" se alimentaba de hojas de marihuana, pero lo que estamos viendo lo desmiente por completo. Observamos que el individuo se esta alimentando de arroz y naranjas. Lo come con muchas ganas. Descubrimos que una de sus aficiones es jugar con el fruto naranja antes de comérselo: Lo lanza al aire, lo hace rodar por la mesa...

Un momento. Ha cesado en su actividad de jugar con la naranja para volver a interactuar con el individuo "Amidamaru". Nuestras cámaras siguen en el intento de captar una imagen suya, pero sigue siendo en vano. Eso nos hace pensar en dos hipótesis. La primera de ellas es que el "Yohyohs Perezosus" tiene una imaginación desbordante. La segunda de ellas es que el "Yohyohs Perezosus" se siente muy solo y tiene que crear un amigo imaginario. Nosotros nos quedamos con la segunda hipótesis ya que por ahora, no hemos encontrado indicios de que en el mundo existan "Yohyohs Perezosus" hembra.

La voz de la primera hembra que interactuó con el por la mañana vuelve a irrumpir en la actividad del "Yohyohs Perezosus" repitiéndole la misma frase: "¡A entrenar!", lo que nos hace pensar que el "Yohyohs Perezosus" no tiene criterio propio a la hora de escoger las actividades que quiere hacer y que se dedica a hacer lo que le ordenan durante todo el día, especialmente lo que le ordena esa hembra que posteriormente analizaremos en detalle. 

Así pues, dejamos que siga con la actividad que científicamente llamaremos "entrenamiento" y nos iremos a descubrir otra de las fascinantes y curiosas vidas de los habitantes del llamado "Manicomio Asakura"


	3. Archivo nº2: Itakus Annitus

Archivo nº2: Itakus Annitus

Vamos a investigar en profundidad a ese sorprendente ser tan influyente en la vida del "Yohyohs Perezosus". Hablamos de la "Itakus Annitus"

A pesar de no estar comprobado, el ejemplar de "Itakus Annitus" que estamos observando es el ultimo que queda sobre la Tierra, algo que sorprende a los científicos ya que este sujeto posee unos sistemas de defensa y ataque bastante efectivos. Se cree que de este espécimen solo existen hembras, lo que cuestiona su método de reproducción. Se piensa que se ha ido mezclando con otros individuos de diferentes especies pero hay hipótesis que apuntan al hermafroditismo. Los expertos en genética investigan la primera hipótesis, planteándose como habiéndose mezclado con otras especies, sean sus genes siempre los predominantes. Todo un misterio. El rasgo mas característico del "Itakus Annitus" es su gran carácter, lo que le hace ser temida por un gran numero de especimenes. Posteriormente veremos como influye ese carácter en el resto de seres del "Manicomio Asakura". La "Itakus Annitus" siempre ha sido rubia. Alrededor de su cuello lleva un curioso rosario. Esta en proceso de investigación el saber si ese rosario tiene algún carácter religioso. Tal vez, la "Itakus Annitus" adore a un Dios planteado por sus antepasadas. 

Desde nuestro escondite observamos al "Itakus Annitus" en su hábitat natural. Con este ser debemos ser extremadamente cuidadosos, ya que tiene los senditos mucho mas desarrollados que los demás sujetos. Si nos descubre podríamos salir heridos. Quien sabe si muertos. A pesar de haberle ordenado anteriormente al "Yohyohs Perezosus" lo que hemos llamado "entrenamiento", ni siquiera le vigila en su actividad. 

La "Itakus Annitus" se encuentra en su estancia, tumbada en el suelo mientras se alimenta de algún tipo de aperitivo crujiente. Mientras, observa una pantalla que emite imágenes en movimiento y sonido. Creemos que es una televisión. Fascinante. Este salvaje ser observa un invento del siglo XX creado por el hombre. Los seres del "Manicomio se han adaptado por completo al siglo XXI. ¡Un momento! La "Itakus Annitus" esta haciendo movimientos extraños. Siento como me tiemblan las piernas. Puede que nos haya descubierto. La "Itakus Annitus" se levanta del piso y se dirige hacia la puerta, para descorrerla y salir. Tanto yo como los cámaras nos sentimos aliviados. No nos ha descubierto. Ni siquiera ha dirigido una mirada hacia nuestro lugar. Pero no la podemos dejar marchar. Debemos seguirla para observar sus actividades diarias, al igual que hicimos con el "Yohyohs Perezosus". 

La "Itakus Annitus" recorre el corredor mientras se topa con algunos de los sorprendentes habitantes que la acompañan en el "Manicomio Asakura" y que mas tarde analizaremos en detalle. En su camino, encuentra un mancha en el suelo. Se agacha y la observa para levantarse y decirle algo a una de las hembras del territorio salvaje. Le dice algo así como "Tamao, ¿que significa esta mancha?". La otra hembra parece estar apenada y a punto de llorar. Sale corriendo para traer consigo una especie de paño humedo y agacharse para cumplir la voluntad de la "Itakus Annitus". 

En el exterior del recinto, en la ya llamada zona ajardinada, el "Yohyohs Perezosus" se encuentra en una posición distraída y adormilada. La "Itakus Annitus" le ve y se acerca a el. Nos acercamos un poco mas con cuidado para observar la actividad a realizar. Recuerden que anteriormente le habíamos hablado de la hipótesis de que la "Itakus Annitus" se reproducía mezclándose con otras especies. Tal vez estemos a punto de observar su rito de apareamiento. La "Itakus Annitus" se acerca mas al "Yohyohs Perezosus", se acerca mas, esta sobrepasando las distancias de seguridad... La "Itakus Annitus" le propina una fuerte patada en los cuartos traseros del "Yohyohs Perezosus", que sale rodando hasta despabilar de su estado. La "Itakus Annitus" le grita algo así como "¡Eres un vago! ¡Ahora harás el doble de entrenamiento!" para irse con aire arrogante mientras deja a su compañero de territorio llorando. La "Itakus Annitus" vuelve a su cuarto para realizar la misma actividad con la que le vimos y empezamos a observar. 

Nos parece que la "Itakus Annitus" es un ser temible, por lo la abandonamos para que continué con sus mortíferas actividades mientras nos vamos a investigar a otro de los sorprendentes seres torturados por esta bestia rubia. 


	4. Archivo nº3: Tao Rennus

Archivo nº3: Tao Rennus

Vamos a analizar otro de los curiosos seres habitantes del "Manicomio Asakura": El "Tao Rennus"

El "Tao Rennus" es un ser procedente de China. Sus orígenes están entre el gato y el tiburón. Aparentemente, estos dos animales no tienen ninguna relación entre si, pero los investigadores están creando el árbol genealógico de estos tres seres. Quien sabe, puede ser que tengan la misma raíz que lleve a alguna edad prehistórica, a algún ser que luego se pudo haber desarrollado en el tiburón, el gato y el "Tao Rennus". Algo parecido a lo que le paso el "Yohyohs Perezosus". Como pueden ver, estos seres son muy antiguos pero nunca antes se les había investigado. El carácter del "Tao Rennus" es frío y hostil, pero no llega a los extremos de la "Itakus Annitus". Es un ávido consumidor de productos lácteos, sobre todo de la leche. El color de sus ojos es de un curioso dorado y la forma de su peinado acaba en pico, de ahí que se diga que sus orígenes eran el gato y el tiburón. El "Tao Rennus" no tiene formas de defensa propios, aunque hay testigos que afirman haberle visto alguna vez atacando con el pico de su cabeza. Lo que si es seguro es que utiliza una larga lanza plegable que en el momento mas insospechado utiliza como defensa y ataque. El tener esta lanza nos hace suponer que el "Tao Rennus" también tiene una inteligencia desarrollada como la "Itakus Annitus". Es sorprende el ver como ha sido capaz de fabricar su propia arma, al igual que hizo el hombre primitivo. Una sorprendente característica del "Tao Rennus" es un curioso tatuaje que cubre toda su espalda. Algunos dicen que nació con el puesto, otros dicen que es una marca de nacimiento, otros que es una costumbre pero también los hay que afirman que es una mancha que sorprendentemente ha cogido esa forma, lo que hace suponer que el "Tao Rennus" es un guarro que no se lava.

Desde nuestro escondite, observamos al "Tao Rennus" que esta en el corredor, el mismo lugar desde donde la "Itakus Annitus" le vio anteriormente. Parece estar bastante tranquilo. No vemos su curiosa lanza por ningún lado... ¡Un momento! El "Tao Rennus" ha comenzado a interactuar con alguien. Suponemos que ese alguien se llama "Bason", ya que el "Tao Rennus" acaba de llamarle así. Intentamos captar la imagen de ese tal Bason, pero nos es imposible. Eso quiere decir que al igual que el "Yohyohs Perezosus" tenia a Amidamaru, el "Tao Rennus" tiene un amigo imaginario al que llama Bason.

El "Tao Rennus" ha comenzado a moverse y no le podemos dejar marchar así como así, por lo que le seguimos, sin olvidar que debemos tener mucho cuidado, para que no sienta nuestra presencia y no entorpezcamos en su actividad.

El sitio donde nos encontramos parece una cocina. Al fondo hay un electrodoméstico blanco y alto, que tiene un par de portezuelas y hace una especie de zumbido. Tal vez sea una nevera. Cada vez nos parecen mas sorprendentes esos salvajes seres y su manera de adaptarse a los tiempos modernos. 

El "Tao Rennus" avanza hacia la nevera, para abrir la puerta de abajo, poner la mano encima de una botella blanca y... La puerta se ha cerrado de repente, cogiendo en su camino el brazo del "Tao Rennus". Pensábamos que había sido la corriente que entraba por la ventana abierta, pero vemos que a su derecha hay un ser habitante del "Manicomio Asakura" aun sin identificar. El "Tao Rennus" reacciona sacando su lanza. Nuestras cámaras captan en detalle la imagen del arma. Con ella, el "Tao Rennus" apunta al otro sujeto mientras interactúa con el diciéndole algo así como "Dejame en paz, Horo Horo". Creemos que el "Tao Rennus" tiene una gran afinidad con este sujeto. Una afinidad o una rivalidad. 

¡Un momento! El "Tao Rennus" acaba de cesar en su actividad contra el otro sujeto habitante del "Manicomio Asakura" para lanzar una mirada fría hacia nuestro lugar de escondite. Algo me dice a mi que nos ha descubierto. Con razón decía antes que el "Tao Rennus" tiene una inteligencia desarrollada. Este documental ha sido un fiasco. El "Tao Rennus" acaba de desviar su lanza para apuntar hacia nuestro escondite. Se esta acercando con ella. Esto es el fin. No solo hemos entorpecido en la actividad de uno de estos sorprendentes seres, sino que vamos a morir. ¡Ya sabia yo que no tenia que haber aceptado este trabajo! Aun así, gracias por haber seguido el documental, pero esto se acabo. La lanza del "Tao Rennus" se esta acercando mas y...

A mi izquierda me encuentro con un moscon atravesado por la punta de la lanza, enganchado a la pared. Los cámaras se sienten aliviados. Yo también. En realidad no nos había descubierto ¿Recuerdan el pequeño comentario que hicimos sobre que en este territorio se imponía la ley del mas fuerte? Aquí tenemos una clara muestra de ello. Un moscón es un ser inferior frente al "Tao Rennus".

El "Tao Rennus" me da miedo. Tanto o puede que mas que la "Itakus Annitus". Pero no podemos marchar porque aun debemos investigar al sorprendente ser que se encuentra a su lado.

______

O_o ¿De verdad os gusta esta chorrada de fic o simplemente lo decís por compasión? XDDDDD


	5. Archivo nº4: Horohoros Horohorus

Archivo nº4: Horohoros Horohorus

Procedamos ahora al análisis en profundidad del sujeto a lado del "Tao Rennus". Hablamos del "Horohoros Horohorus"

El "Horohoros Horohorus" es procedente de las montañas de Hokkaido, al norte de Japón. La hembra del "Horohoros Horohorus" recibe un nombre y unas características diferentes a las del macho. Afortunadamente, una de esas hembras también habita en el "Manicomio Asakura", pero ahora continuemos con la investigación del macho. El "Horohoros Horohorus" se caracteriza por el pelaje de su cabeza. No solo es curiosa es su forma, que recuerda a un matorral, sino también su color azul celeste. Se dan diferentes hipótesis, desde las mas sencillas como pueden ser que nació así o que se lo tiño con tintes naturales por una costumbre de su especie, hasta las mas sorprendentes, como puede ser la radiactividad. Se dice que algunos años, llegaron elementos radiactivos a sus aguas, lo que ha hecho que la descendencia de aquellos que consumieron el agua contaminada tenga el pelo de ese curioso color. Se esta buscando en Hokkaido individuos que aun conserven el color original, siempre y cuando la hipótesis de la radiactividad sea correcta. Una de las costumbres del "Horohoros Horohorus" es lo que científicamente hemos llamado "Ritual del WC" ya que se pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en el cuarto de baño debido a las bestiales cantidades de alimentos que engulle. Si tenemos suerte, podremos verle en su actividad de alimentación.

Después de nuestro anterior percance con el "Tao Rennus" y el moscón, vemos que el "Horohoros Horohorus" ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había sentido el "Tao Rennus", lo que confirma que es un ser despistado y que no tiene una inteligencia tan desarrollada como la tiene la "Itakus Annitus" y el "Tao Rennus".

El "Tao Rennus" ha reanudado su actividad de coger la botella de leche y desenroscar el tapón para beber de ella. Una vez bebida la mitad, la deja en su lugar dentro de la nevera y se va. Eso nos deja mucho mas tranquilos para investigar al "Horohoros Horohorus"

¡Un momento! Se ha oído un ruido muy raro. Parece un terremoto... ¿Un terremoto? ¡Pero si no he sentido ningún temblor de tierra! Veamos si el "Horohoros Horohorus" se ha dado cuenta de algo. Sabemos que no tiene una inteligencia demasiado desarrollada, pero tal vez tenga un sentido premonitorio para los terremotos. Estos sorprendentes seres son capaces de todo. Vemos que el "Horohoros Horohorus" tan solo se ha tocado la barriga mientras decía "No he desayunado aun ¡Que hambre tengo!". Abre la nevera y echa un vistazo a su interior, pero parece que no ha visto nada de su agrado porque enseguida la cierra para ir en busca de alguien mientras grita "¡Tamao!"

Le seguimos en su travesía por los pasillos del "Manicomio Asakura". Después de haberle perseguido en sus cinco vueltas, el "Horohoros Horohorus" se detiene delante de una hembra que esta arrodillada en el suelo, limpiándolo con un paño húmedo. Recordamos que es aquella hembra inferior ante la "Itakus Annitus". El "Horohoros Horohorus" le dice algo así como "Tamao, preparame el desayuno". La hembra deja de frotar el piso para contestarle algo asi como "Ya va, Joven Horo Horo, pero déjeme acabar con esto"

De repente, una hembra aparece y no es la "Itakus Annitus". Puede ser... ¡Si, lo es! ¡Es la hembra de "Horohoros Horohorus"! La hembra le dice al "Horohoros Horohorus" algo así como "Por fin te he encontrado ¡A entrenar!" y le coge del brazo para tirar por el. Parece ser que el "Horohoros Horohorus" también practica la científica actividad llamada "entrenamiento" a la fuerza, al igual que el "Yohyohs Perezosus". Vemos que el "Manicomio Asakura" esta dominado sobre todo por las hembras.

Así pues, dejamos la investigación del "Horohoros Horohorus" pero no le abandonaremos del todo. 


	6. Archivo nº5: Pilikas Pilikus

Archivo nº5: Pilikas Pilikus

Y ahora, investiguemos a la hembra del "Horohoros Horohorus": la "Pilikas Pilikus"

A pesar de pertenecer a la misma especie, los machos y las hembras tienen muchas diferencias entre si. La diferencia mas clara es que tienen nombres diferentes. Este ejemplar del "Pilikas Pilikus" debe de ser joven, siempre y cuando la ya mencionada hipótesis de la radiactividad sea cierta, ya que tiene la cabellera azul. Pero al contrario del macho, todo el cabello es de ese curioso color. No lo habíamos comentado, pero el "Horohoros Horohorus" tenia el pelo bicolor: tenia algunas zonas oscuras aunque en su inmensa mayoría era celeste. Tal vez sea una característica de los machos. Como siempre, todas esas dudas se están investigando. Otra de las diferencias entre el "Horohoros Horohorus" y la "Pilikas Pilikus", en cuanto a pelaje se refiere, es que la hembra no lleva peinados exóticos en forma de planta como el macho. Esta en proceso de investigación el conocer el significado de las cintas del pelo para esta especie. Y es que a los científicos les parece curioso que porten dicho objeto la mayoría de las veces. La alimentación de la "Pilikas Pilikus" es muchísimo mas moderada que la del macho, no realizando el sorprendente "Ritual del WC". Los ojos de la hembra son mas grandes y brillantes que el macho, además de que estos producen mas lagrimas. 

Nos habíamos quedado en que la "Pilikas Pilikus" arrastraba al "Horohoros Horohorus" para obligarle a realizar la ya conocidísima actividad científicamente llamada "entrenamiento". Lo lleva a la ya también conocidísima "zona ajardinada" donde se encuentra el "Yohyohs Perezosus", parece ser que con cara de sufrimiento, realizando el "entrenamiento" impuesto por la "Itakus Annitus". La "Pilikas Pilikus" abandona al "Horohoros Horohorus" mientras le dice algo así como "Preguntale a Yoh los ejercicios que tiene que hacer, que hoy no me apetece mandarte los ejercicios a pesar de que tienes que entrenar" para luego marcharse del lugar. La seguimos, ya que aquí las hembras son sorprendentes. Tienen el control de todo el "Manicomio Asakura". Salvo la joven hembra que limpia y cocina, tanto la "Pilikas Pilikus" y sobre todo la "Itakus Annitus" son capaces de manejar a los machos con solo un movimiento e incluso solo con unas pocas palabras. 

Como iba diciendo, seguimos a la "Pilikas Pilikus" que se dirige a la cocina donde se encuentra a la hembra inferior, llamada así hasta que no procedamos a su análisis. La hembra se encuentra cocinando y la "Pilikas Pilikus" se acerca para preguntarle algo así como "¿Que tenemos hoy para comer, Tamao?" a lo que la joven hembra contesta: "No es la comida. Es el desayuno que me pidió el Joven Horo Horo". La "Pilikas Pilikus" pareció estallar mientras exclamaba algo como "¡No le prepares nada que ahora esta entrenando! ¡Como siempre le haces comidas muy copiosas cuanto te pide de comer, le están saliendo michelines!". La hembra cocinera se quedo mirando la comida apenada y le pregunto a la "Pilikas Pilikus" si debería tirar lo que estaba preparando. La "Pilikas Pilikus" le negó con la cabeza a lo que también añadió "No lo tires. Me lo comeré yo, que aun no he desayunado" 

La "Pilikas Pilikus" se sentó frente a la mesa, esperando el desayuno que en realidad pertenecía al "Horohoros Horohorus". Aquí hay otra de esas muestras que confirman la superioridad de las hembras: roban el desayuno a los machos, que a cambio se tienen que quedar abandonados entre la vegetación de la zona ajardinada, realizando actividades en contra de su voluntad. 

Y de esta manera dejamos que la "Pilikas Pilikus" disfrute de su desayuno, no sin antes desearle buen provecho mentalmente. Ya es hora de investigar a la joven hembra de la que tanto hemos hablado y que tanta relación tiene con todos los habitantes del "Manicomio Asakura" 


	7. Archivo nº6: Cenicienta Tamamurus

Archivo nº6: Cenicienta Tamamurus 

Por fin ha llegado la hora del análisis en profundidad de aquella hembra tan relacionada con todos los seres habitantes del "Manicomio Asakura". Hablamos de la "Cenicienta Tamamurus"

En la actualidad solo existe ejemplares hembra de "Cenicienta Tamamurus" ya que los machos se extinguieron hace ya mucho tiempo. Se dan diferentes hipótesis para esta extinción, desde las mas tópicas como que fueron arrollados por un meteorito hasta las mas trágicas, como que todos se suicidaron al llevar un tiempo junto a sus hembras. Una verdadera pena para la ciencia que no queden machos para ser investigados. La "Cenicienta Tamamurus" es todo rosa: su pelaje, el color de su piel, que frecuente toma un color rosado y sus ojos, aunque estos son mas bien como morados. Los hay que dicen que Charles Dickens se inspiro en este curioso ser para crear el personaje de "La Cenicienta" aunque en la vida de la "Cenicienta Tamamurus" no existen finales felices como el del cuento. Y es que la "Cenicienta Tamamurus" siempre ha sido un ser frágil, inocente e inferior a otros seres. Ya hemos visto la prueba con la "Itakus Annitus" y el "Horohoros Horohorus", que fácilmente la dominaban dándole ordenes. Esto resulta un poco chocante, ya que hemos dicho que las hembras dominaban por completo el "Manicomio Asakura" pero este no es el caso de la "Cenicienta Tamamurus". A pesar de ello, esta hembra es importantísima para el buen funcionamiento del "Manicomio Asakura": todos dependen de ella, como por ejemplo, a la hora de comer.

La ultima vez que habíamos visto a la "Cenicienta Tamamurus", esta estaba preparando el desayuno que originalmente era para el "Horohoros Horohorus" pero del que la "Pilikas Pilikus" se adueño mas tarde. En vista de que la "Cenicienta Tamamurus" ha acabado su trabajo en la cocina por el momento, la seguimos en su camino por los pasillos del "Manicomio Asakura". Queremos saber si la "Cenicienta Tamamurus" trabaja durante todo el día o tiene sus momentos de ocio. En su travesía parece estar analizando el piso con la mirada, como si estuviese buscando algo. De repente se detiene y murmura algo horrorizada. Los micrófonos de nuestras cámaras captan las palabras de la hembra. La "Cenicienta Tamamurus" ha murmurado algo como "Oh no! Una mancha! Si la señorita Anna se entera... Debo limpiarlo". Sale corriendo. Nos disponemos a seguirla pero no podemos, porque ha vuelto muy rápido con un paño húmedo en la mano. Conocemos a ese paño. La "Cenicienta Tamamurus" lo utilizo mientras nosotros investigábamos a la "Itakus Annitus" 

Ya ha limpiado la mancha. Cuando se dispone a guardar el paño en su sitio, la "Cenicienta Tamamurus" encuentra otra mancha. Esta, misteriosamente, tiene forma de pie. Pero no es la única mancha que encuentra. Hay todo un camino delante de sus ojos. La "Cenicienta Tamamurus" las sigue mientras aprieta en paño en su mano. Nosotros la seguimos, no sin antes recordar que debemos hacerlo con cuidado para que la sorprendente y curiosa hembra no note nuestra presencia. Las manchas la llevan hasta la cocina, donde parece que hay alguien junto a la nevera, por no decir que esta casi dentro. Al verlo, la "Cenicienta Tamamurus" se estremece y lloriquea algo como "¡Joven Horo Horo! ¡Se ha ensuciado los pies fuera y al entrar no se los ha limpiado! ¡Por culpa de sus huellas, ahora tendré que limpiar mas!", dándose media vuelta para continuar limpiando el suelo lleno de huellas. 

Dejamos que la "Cenicienta Tamamurus" siga con su limpieza y que el "Horohoros Horohorus" llene el vacío de su estomago, causado por la "Pilikas Pilikus" y su robo del desayuno. Al menos eso creemos que esta haciendo. Nosotros continuaremos con la búsqueda de otro sorprendente ser habitante del "Manicomio Asakura". 


	8. Archivo nº7: Gigantus Mantus Enanus

Archivo nº7: Gigantus Mantus Enanus

No todos los curiosos seres que estamos investigando permanecen todo su tiempo dentro del "Manicomio Asakura". Los hay que salen al exterior para respirar el aire oxigenado, realizar actividades del tipo a interactuar con gente normal e incluso pasar la noche entera fuera. Un ejemplo de ese tipo de curioso ser es el "Gigantus Enanus Mantus"

La estatura normal del "Gigantus Mantus Enanus" es de 80cm, lo que le convierte en el ser mas pequeño del "Manicomio Asakura". Pero no solo es pequeño, sino que también amorfo, ya que el tamaño de su cabeza esta totalmente desproporcionado con el resto de su cuerpo. De todos los curiosos seres del "Manicomio Asakura", el "Gigantus Mantus Enanus" es el mas sabio. Ojo. El mas sabio, no el que tiene la inteligencia mas desarrollada. Para nosotros son dos cosas bien diferentes. Ser sabio es tener muchos conocimientos. En cambio, ser alguien que tiene la inteligencia desarrollada es ser alguien como el "Tao Rennus" ¿Recuerdan aquella ocasión en que el "Tao Rennus" percibió el vuelo de un moscón mientras discutía con el "Horohoros Horohorus"? El arma mas poderosa del "Gigantus Mantus Enanus" es una enciclopedia. Esta en proceso de investigación el conocer si el "Gigantus Mantus Enanus" sabe leer o si simplemente usa el enorme libro para golpear, lo cual es bastante lógico. Su pequeña talla le hace tener que defenderse de los que son mas grandes que el. 

Ocultados en la entrada del "Manicomio Asakura", vemos que el "Gigantus Mantus Enanus" viene del exterior para adentrarse en el peligroso territorio donde nos encontramos. Entra en la ya conocida y llamada "zona ajardinada" y esta a punto de pasar frente a nosotros... ¡Un momento! El "Gigantus Mantus Enanus" ha desviado su trayectoria. Parece que ha visto a alguien en la "zona ajardinada". No tenemos mas remedio que seguirle con sigilo. 

Lo que el "Gigantus Mantus Enanus" había visto era al "Yohyohs Perezosus", que esta realizando la científica y archiconocida actividad de "entrenamiento", impuesta por la "Itakus Annitus". Se supone que el "Horohoros Horohorus" deberia estar con el, pero recordemos que se encontraba en la cocina llenando el vacío en su estomago. El "Gigantus Mantus Enanus" empieza a interactuar con el "Yohyohs Perezosus" diciendo algo así como "¿Otra vez entrenando? ¡Que cruel es Anna!". El "Yohyohs Perezosus" parece estar muy cansado como para responder por lo que el "Gigantus Mantus Enanus" decide abandonarle mientras le dice "Voy a saludar a los demás. Vuelvo ahora". El ser diminuto entra en la casa y nosotros le seguimos.

Nada mas entrar, alguien se abalanza sobre el "Gigantus Mantus Enanus". Es la "Pilikas Pilikus". La hembra tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados y zarandea al pequeñajo mientras le dice "¡Kororo! ¡¿Por que no cuidaste de mi hermano?! ¡Se supone que debería estar entrenando pero en cuanto me descuido, se pone a comer!". El "Gigantus Mantus Enanus" la interrumpe diciéndole "Pilika, soy Manta". La "Pilikas Pilikus" deja de zarandearle y abre los ojos para exclamar "¡Lo siento, Manta! Es que siempre te confundo con Kororo, jeje..." para soltar al pequeño ser e irse. Tenemos curiosidad por saber quien es el individuo de nombre "Kororo". Tal vez sea alguien como "Amidamaru" o "Bason", los amigos imaginarios del "Yohyohs Perezosus" y el "Tao Rennus", respectivamente. No podemos pararnos a pensarlo ya que el "Gigantus Mantus Enanus" ha emprendido su camino por los pasillos. Mientras, murmura algo como algo como "Esa Pilika... Siempre confundiéndome con un Kropockul. Todos se meten conmigo porque soy pequeñito ¡Sobre todo la bruja de Anna!". De repente, una voz femenina se oye. Esto hace que el "Gigantus Mantus Enanus" se quede de piedra. La "Itakus Annitus" aparece. Habia dicho algo asi como "Hola Manta". La hembra agarra al ser bajito por su enorme cabeza. Esto nos hace plantearnos una cuestión: ¿El tamaño importa? La "Itakus Annitus" abusa del primero que encuentra (recordemos la patada que el "Yohyohs Perezosus" recibió por parte de esta temible hembra) pero solo si la victima es de pequeño tamaño, puede darle el mismo trato que le esta dando al "Gigantus Mantus Enanus". 

Mejor dejemos la respuesta a esa cuestión a los científicos. Nosotros abandonamos al "Gigantus Mantus Enanus", ya que tenemos miedo a resultar heridos durante y después de la actividad de la "Itakus Annitus" y nos vamos en busca de mas de estos fascinantes seres.


	9. Archivo nº8: Ryunosukus Bokutous

Archivo nº 8: Ryunosukus Bokutous

El "Gigantus Mantus Enanus" no es el único ser de del Manicomio Asakura que sale al mundo exterior. El "Ryunosukus Bokutous" es otro de ese clase de seres. 

De cuestionable identidad sexual, la reproducción del "Ryunosukus Bokutous" a lo largo de la historia es todo un misterio. No se sabe si se ha mezclado con otras especies o ha quedado en la suya propia. También se desconocen sus métodos de reproduccion. Por eso, se esta investigando a fondo. El pelaje que cubre todo su cuerpo es de color negro y adquiere curiosas formas en la zona de la cabeza. La forma de sus labios se debe a que el "Ryunosukus Bokutous" es un pariente lejano de alguna familia acuática o anfibia. Alguno científicos se atreven a decir que estos seres son príncipes rana a medio transformar. Se dice que el famoso cantante de rock Elvis Presley sentía una gran admiración por los "Ryunosukus Bokutous" y que incluso quiso adoptar a uno, pero no le fue permitido por que aun se tenia muy poca información sobre ellos. Por eso, solo se limito a imitar su estilo. El "Ryunosukus Bokutous" se sirve de un trozo alargado de madera hábilmente tallado y convertido en una especie de espada. 

Nos encontramos al "Ryunosukus Bokutous" a la puerta del "Manicomio Asakura" acompañado de gente normal ¡Uno de estos sorprendentes seres esta entre un grupo de personas sin levantar sospecha o temor alguno! Impresionante. Aunque si nos fijamos mejor, a esa gente que le acompaña tampoco se le puede llamar normal del todo. Tal vez tengamos que investigar sobre ellos. Pero eso mejor cuando acabemos la serie de documentales de los seres del "Manicomio Asakura". Volvamos con el "Ryunosukus Bokutous". Vemos que a su lado tiene un vehículo de dos ruedas que emite un sonido. Les dice a ese curioso grupo de gente unas palabras peor debido a la distancia tan grande que nos encontramos de el, nuestros micrófonos no son capaces de captarlas ¡Un momento! El "Ryunosukus Bokutous" se dirige hacia la casa. Como es habitual, le seguimos con sigilo. 

Al entrar, se topa con la trabajadora "Cenicienta Tamamurus", limpiando incansablemente. El "Ryunosukus Bokutous" la saluda con la mano y un "Hola" y prosigue su camino. Mas adelante, se encuentra con la "Itakus Annitus" y su tortura particular al "Gigantus Mantus Enanus". Tras una saludo con la mano y un "Buenos días, Doña Anna", continua caminando por los pasillos del "Manicomio Asakura". Nosotros no dejamos de seguirle. El "Ryunosukus Bokutous" se vuelve a detener para saludar a la "Pilikas Pilikus", que lleva de la oreja al "Horohoros Horohorus". A juzgar por los chillidos, suponemos que va así en contra de su voluntad. Tal vez le lleve a hacer el ya famosísimo "entrenamiento", actividad de la que el "Horohoros Horohorus" se escapa continuamente. El "Ryunosukus Bokutous" emprende su marcha para encontrarse unos cuantos pasos mas adelante con el "Tao Rennus". También le saluda, al igual que ha hecho con los demás y le deja para dirigirse a la conocida "zona ajardinada", donde se encuentra el "Yohyohs Perezosus" realizando su entrenamiento sufridamente. El "Ryunosukus Bokutous" le saluda con un "Buenos días, Don Yoh" y se va deshaciendo todo el camino hecho y despidiéndose de todos los sorprendentes seres habitantes del "Manicomio Asakura" que había saludado en su camino de ida. Al final de la travesía, acaba en la entrada con el grupo de gente normal para irse con ellos en el vehículo de dos ruedas. Acabamos de descubrir un hallazgo sorprendente: la afición del "Ryunosukus Bokutous", que no esta que saludar a cualquiera que se le cruce en su camino. 

A pesar de ser un habitante mas del "Manicomio Asakura", el "Ryunosukus Bokutous" pasa una buena parte de su vida en el exterior, por lo que le dejamos que realice las actividades que tiene que realizar en este hábitat para lanzarnos a la búsqueda de otro de estos fascinantes seres. 


End file.
